horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiteboy
"Whiteboy" is a song by rapper Tom MacDonald. Lyrics I cannot feel guilty for shit that I didn't do But I can understand the reasons why you think that I should Yeah I'm white but I never put your neck in no noose And I never burnt a cross or hid my face with a hood You can't just label me racist 'cause I'm related to people Who did some terrible shit way back before I was alive My parents brought me up to treat everyone as an equal I refuse to feel ashamed 'cause of my pretty blue eyes Fuck a Nazi, fuck a white supremist Fuck anyone who labels me as that because of my family genetics The hatred for Caucasians is so fuckin' pathetic Go be proud that you're black, but don't hate me for some credit I'm not the white devil, neo-Nazi, cop tryna pull the trigger You can call me what you want but I'd still never say... The white race as a whole ain't the enemy There's racist white people but we're far from that collectively White boy, don't say that White boy, oh you so bad White boy you wish you were black White boy, dear white boy White boy, white noise Sayin' shit I can't say with my white voice White boys, white lies Don't tell me how to see it through my white eyes If a black man is sippin' on some Cognac sittin' next to me I don't assume that every black's favorite drink is Hennessy I don't dislike Tanesha 'cause her first name isn't Stephanie Not only is that wrong, it's a fuckin' waste of energy Ivory or ebony, 45 or 17 We all bleed the same, Martin Luther King or Kennedy They're angry I'm recitin' the facts He's white and he raps, he stole the culture right from the blacks Okay, he's fire but we lit the flame, he's siphoning gas So fuck this corny little honky, man, the whitey is wack You lettin' history perpetuate the hatred within And then you paint me with the brush you painted slave owners with, yeah White boy, don't say that White boy, oh you so bad White boy you wish you were black White boy, dear white boy White boy, white noise Sayin' shit I can't say with my white voice White boys, white lies Don't tell me how to see it through my white eyes I got a mother, a father, a sister, an auntie and uncle And a grandma that I picture when you're openly hatin' And god willin' one day I'll have a kid of my own I refuse to let you blindly hate my wife or my baby So go ahead and hate the racists, I pray for their extinction If you wanna hate the white people, just make a distinction Between the ones who want the best for everyone regardless And the ones who built the system just to smother you with hardship Stop before you say it, I know what you been thinkin' How's a straight white male in 2018 bitchin'? You're makin' me the villain by demonizin' my race For things I didn't do and decisions I didn't make No one that I call a friend has ever owned a slave And neither did our dads, or our dad's dads, fuck sakes Acknowledging atrocities were wrongly committed Is all that I can offer when I'm wrongly convicted I would never hate a man for what God gave him in pigments And I would never plot against him just because he is different I would never judge a human for the cards he was given Or call them lesser than myself 'cause of the race that he's mixed with White people that you hate aren't your neighbors or lawyers They're the Rockefellers, Rothschilds, Bushes, and royals They're the people who monopolize the water and oil And injected your communities with drugs 'til they spoil Got no patience for Nazis, I think they're better off dead They're fightin' hatred with hatred makin' the hate more intense I don't want nothin' to do with either side of the fence So don't blindly attack me for wearin' braids on my head Hate the people who believe you put yourselves in the ghetto Hate the ones who teach they children you ain't shit 'cause they said so Hate the ones who think you're all the same and judge you profusely 'Cause the way that you're portrayed on our news and in movies Bein' white and bein' racist aren't the same man, I promise Know it's hard to tell the difference if I'm just bein' honest I deserve the chance to show you I'm not part of the problem And you owe it to yourselves, we got so much in common White boy, don't say that White boy, oh you so bad White boy you wish you were black White boy, dear white boy White boy, white noise Sayin' shit I can't say with my white voice White boys, white lies Don't tell me how to see it through my white eyes White boy, don't say that White boy, oh you so bad White boy you wish you were black White boy, dear white boy Why It Sucks # The production is awful. # The song recieved widespread negative attention from critics such as Anthony Fantano of TheNeedleDrop. Babe.net also gave the song a negative review. # The music video comes across as terrible. # His flow sounds terrible. # His rapping and singing voice are unbearable. # He literally screams like a child on a table in the music video. # The lyrics are downright basic and help reveal nothing about racism and just state the obvious. # This was supposed to say that not all white people are racists but Tom MacDonald fails to bring the point across well with this terrible song. # It has a 2 on Album Of The Year. The Only Redeeming Quality # The beat is epic. Too bad it was wasted on a song like this. Music Video Tom MacDonald - "WHITEBOY" Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Tom MacDonald Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2010s Songs Category:Racist Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:2018 Songs